User blog:ChishioKunrin/RWBY video game, again
Am I the only one who thinks it'd be interesting if there was a RWBY game with a Kingdom Hearts 2 style battle mechanic? Except, of course, with the ability to choose which character you play as. Now, that would be cool. The reason I specify Kingdom Hearts 2 is because the battle mechanics in KH2 are even more fun and engaging than in KH1, for some reason. I'm still not able to put my finger on why... Imagine a limit command that involves Ruby and Weiss, where Weiss launches Ruby like in episode 8, except it's not as big of an attack, since they don't have the big slingshot setup. You have to be playing as Ruby or Weiss, choose Limit, and pick that command in order to activate it. If you're playing as Ruby, after Weiss launches you at what you locked onto, you carry on attacking. If you're playing as Weiss, you launch Ruby, and the AI attacks whatever you had been locked onto. Instead of a Magic gauge, there would be a gauge for how much you can use your character's semblance, and after you use it up, it'll be replaced with a countdown meter like KH2, until you get a full gauge again. That way, you can't just spam Ruby's "flash step" or Blake's shadow clones or Weiss's glyphs nonstop all over the battlefield. Blake could have a special command for changing what form she uses Gambol Shroud in, I suppose. You could even go dual-wielding mode, which would be fun if it was designed anything close to Sora's Valor form. Sorry, I've been replaying Kingdom Hearts 2 in preparation for Kingdom Hearts 3, so this kind of just popped into my head. I have so much fun with the battle mechanics in it. ---------------------------------------- On the other hand... A tactics type game would be less engaging but still fun. I'm talking about a game like Final Fantasy Tactics or Disgaea, both of which have the same basic battle mechanic at their core, but Disgaea has a few extra things that make it even more interesting and complex. I don't remember of FF Tactics had a system where the characters team up or not, but Disgaea does. In Disgaea, if you put characters next to or behind a character who is assigned to attack a target (with a normal attack, not a special one), there is a chance that those characters will team up with that one. The likelihood varies according to different variables, and when you're about to select "Attack," it displays each character's percent chance of helping. Some classes do not like each other as much, while some classes do, and a mentor and their student are much more likely to team up. A team attack can consist of up to four characters. To achieve a possible team attack of four characters, you arrange the characters around the character who is going to attack like this: One to the left, one to the right, and one directly behind. The whole team attack system would work pretty well for RWBY. I can't help but feel there could be another mechanic that could make a RWBY tactics game more interesting. Disgaea has a "geo" system (Pretty sure that's what it's called. It's been a while since I've played a Disgaea game). Some battlefields have certain color squares on the ground in certain areas of it. The geos are little pyramid-shaped things, and they have certain effects associated with them and come in various colors. If you put one on a colored square, it makes all the squares of that color have the effect it has. If you destroy it, and it's a different color than the square it's sitting on, it will change every square of that color to whatever color the geo was. There are also clear geos that will eliminate the colored squares. In the process of the squares changing color, anyone standing on one of those squares takes some damage. This system made things a little more complex, but I don't think it would work well in a RWBY tactics game. Category:Blog posts